Descendants Lovers
by HotnStormy09
Summary: Chapters are one shots between some our our handsome Descendants men. All characters in rights to Disney, not mine. SMUT WARNING IN ALL. Don't like, don't read. Uploads Sat (Aust time.)
1. One Shot: (1) Jay x Carlos

(Jay x Carlos)

* * *

 **Carlos's POV:**  
"Hey Carlos, I'm back" Jay shouts as he walks through the door to our room, with his muscles popping out, ugh I just want to fuck him. But I can't. Jay won't go for me, I'm such a twink, and he's with Lonnie.  
"Hey Jay," I smile, "Where'd you go?" I ask. "Oh man you should've came, Chad and I went to the Sexpo." Jay says as he plonks his little goody bag on his bed. "Check it out! Handcuffs, vibrators, we got it all" Jay went on. "Anyway, I need to meet back up with Chad for homework, catch you soon!" He says as he walks back out the door.  
"Seya!" I wave as he leaves and shuts the door.  
I look around, ugh why did I have to be gay, it's killing me. I get up from my bed and walk over to Jay's Sexpo bag. I open it up and start pulling everything out. Who would ever want this- The last thing I pull from the bag is a 8 inch pink flesh dildo, and the thickness of my hand. "Holy fuck" I shout. I gulp at the size of this monster, and think to myself "What if Jay is this big?" I think long and hard, and decide that I should test this huge dildo out.  
I look around the room and make sure no one can see, I go to lock the door and head into the bathroom, and have a 'shower'. I undress, and my 6 inch cock is slightly starting to harden up. I turn on the shower and wait, I feel so nervous. Will it hurt? I don't know.  
I grab the dildo that's on the shelf, holding the thick piece in my hand and I begin to stroke it. I begin to spread my bubble butt to its widest that I can. I can just feel my vulnerable pink hole exposed to the cold air. I take some soap and use it as a lube, to make the dildo slippery. I aim it at my exposed hole and start to push in hard. "Ahhhhh fuckkkk" I moan as I push it in hard. I get use to the position, and then take it out and push it back in. I continue to push it in back and forth and moan at the pain. But I like the pain, I like it a lot.

* * *

 **Jay's POV:**  
"Man that Sexpo was great! I can't wait to try a few things with Lonnie, after my homework with Chad..."  
Oh fuck, I forgot my research for our project. Ugh I'll run back and tell him I'm late. I start to run back to my dorm which took a while cause I was so close to Chad. I finally reach my dorm door, when I hear the shower running. "Huh, Carlos must be having a shower." I open the door with my key and walk through. I notice the bathroom door is open and I peek inside, then I notice what's happening. I see Carlos, in the shower moaning with my dildo. I can't believe it, I didn't think he'd do this. Although, watching this is slightly turning me on.  
I start to stroke my cock through my pants, feeling the hard on that's coming. "Oh fuck Jay" I hear Carlos moan. Oh, not only is he using my dildo, but he imagines that it's me. Interesting... I walk to my bed and wait for Carlos to finish. I hear the shower stop and Carlos starts to walks out, looking marvelously at the 8 inch dildo. As he looks up, his face goes from pleasurable to shocked.  
"Have fun?" I ask with a sly grin.

* * *

 **Carlos's POV:**  
"Still in the shower, it's been 20 minutes, but fuck this is so good." I think to myself, and I have to admit, this is amazing, I've came 3 times already. I prepare myself, so I can push in harder. And as I do, it was my biggest moan yet "Oh fuck Jay" I moan. I cum for a forth time and decide to clean up, I wash my body and turn the shower off. I wrap a towel around my naked body and start to leave the bathroom.  
"Oh this was the best shower" I say looking down at the massive cock that just pounded me. I look up, ready to look for some clothes, and then I see him. Jay. On his bed waiting with a thick hard on through his pants.  
"Have fun?" He smiles. "Jay, when'd you get here?" I stutter. "Oh just about a few minutes ago, looking for my project," he replies, starting to stroke his cock. "And then I saw you.." He finishes, smiling evilly.  
I gulp hard, wanting to know what happens next. Jay stands up from his bed and walks over to me slowly. He grabs the dildo from my hand and chucks it to the ground. He pulls me in hard and whispers to my ear. "Do you want a real cock to fuck you?" "Mhm" I moan back. He laughs and pushes me down to my knees, I already know whats happening next. Jay unbuckles his belt and his pants fall. Now there is just one thin layer of fabric between me and his monstrous cock. I pull down his waistband and his cock flings out and hits his stomach. Jay's cock is the same as the dildo probably even bigger. I start to lick the tip of his dick, as he sits down on the edge of his bed. I lick all around the base and sides, and begin to slowly take in the monster. I go about halfway and have to come back up to breathe. Jay, impatient, pushes me back down so I can reach a few more inches of his cock. After a few minutes, I become use to his dick, and can take the whole thing in my mouth. I pull off and spit on the tip, stroking it hard and fast.  
Jay undresses, and I continue but soon after, he pulls me off and my towel falls. My 6 inch rock hard cock bounces. Jay reaches to touch it and strokes it firmly. I moan and moan, and he hasn't even put his lips on it. I shout quickly "Jay, I'm gonna cum!" Jay strokes faster and opens his mouth, as my white load shoots into his mouth, Jay swallows every drop of cum that spurts out of my tip. Jay comes up with a cum filled mouth, and kisses me sloppily, I can taste the saltiness of my own seed.  
Jay pulls off and licks around my lips where cum was left. He then forcefully pushes me onto the bed, with my arse high in the air. I feel Jay's hands spread my cheeks wide, and a wet tip touching my hole. Jay sticks his tongue in and out of my hole and I moan loudly. "Jay, oh fuck, don't stop." He releases. "Oh I won't babe, I've still got to fuck your brains out."  
Jay reaches into his Sexpo bag, and pulls out a small travel case of lube, he lubes up his cock and is ready to pound me. Jay pushes in the tip and I moan like crazy, He fully pushes his cock into me and I feel more pain, more than the dildo. Jay goes in and out quickly and he pounds me. With every move, I moan his name with pleasure. Jay flips me over so I can see his sweaty face, with his naked, tanned body. I grab my cock and stroke it while he continues to pound me.  
"Oh fuck Carlos, I'm going to shoot my seed into you." Jay shouts, as he releases his seed into me. I can feel the warmth of his seed, go into me. Jay pulls out and finishes any drop and licks his hand. He falls next to me on his bed and kisses me. We both relax as our sweaty bodies are intertwined with each other.  
"Jay," I say and he looks at me. "That was fucking good." I finish as he smiles and kisses me.


	2. One Shot: (2) Chad x Jay

(Chad x Jay)

* * *

 **Chad's POV:**

I can't believe it. This is the fourth fucking time this week that I've woken up from this nightmare. Those fucking outcasts, how dare they. Mal and Evie those whores, and Carlos, bet you he fucks that dog of his. And Jay, the worst of them all. Those perfect muscles, and his abs. Fuck, why do I dream about him every night. I can't help it. Fuck being gay. I'll go see him tomorrow.

 _The Next Day:_

"Hey Jay" I smile while we're getting ready for our Swords and Shields practice. "Oh hey Chad, what's up?" He asks with a laugh. "Oh nothing.." I laugh back. My face transitions to worry, as I try and tell him the problem but nothing is coming out. "Uh.. you alright Chad?" Jay asks. I gulp "Yeah, fine." I reply.

The practice starts, and we duel with one another. Lonnie joins in this time and I verse her. She aims for my side and I fall, I just can't think while Jay is on my mind.

"Chad, focus." Lonnie says as she gets back in to fight. I walk over and sit on the benches and watch everyone else fight. A few minutes have passed, and its Jay and Lonnie in the middle two again. I just want to be like him. So quick and fast with his sword, then again, he's had practice on the Isle. The fight ends with Jay tripping Lonnie on her side. Jay, out of breath and sweaty, rips of his team jacket. You can just see how the sweat glistens off his marvelous abs. I go into a trance looking at him and his beautiful, I can start to feel a slight hard on in my pants.

"Alright, everyone hit the showers. See you next week." Lonnie says and leaves, everyone begins to head to the male locker room, getting ready to shower.

I'm the last to enter the shower room, the steam has filled the whole room, and covered the floor. I can't even tell where I'm going. I quickly head to the very end of the shower room, as there is only one shower that's enclosed, so no one can see me do my 'business'. I look in and see no one in the cubicle, I close the door and start to unstrip. Strangely, the water had already been on, and very hot actually. I go under the shower head, feeling the heat flow down my body.

Suddenly, a pair of hands reach behind me and start to explore my chest. I look down, and notice they're tanned. A husky voice whispers in my ears "I noticed you were looking at me with lust before Chad." My face is shocked, I know exactly who it is. I turn slowly, and I see him. Jay, standing there with his long wet hair spread on his buff chest. I gulp loudly and my cock goes from 5 to 7 inches quickly. I look up to the light above, as Jay starts to sink, disappearing into the steam. I feel a pair of wet lips touch the tip of my cock, I shiver with pleasure and some pre-cum drops out of my tip. Jay goes lower and lower on my cock, going faster and faster every time. Jay starts to deep throat my cock and I moan loudly with pleasure. Jay goes on until I start to feel my load coming. "Oh Jay I'm gonna burst" I moan, and he immediately stops. "You can't do that yet."

Jay flips me over so the water flows down my back. Jay swiftly opens the door and checks if anyone's still in the locker room. Luckily we're alone. Jay spreads my cheeks wide and pokes his tongue in my pink hole. I moan his name and go to stroke my cock, I'm so ready for his cock. "Jay, just stick your huge cock in me please." I say with annoyance, I'm sick of him teasing me. "If you wish it prince." He growls back, standing up and biting my shoulder. He uses the water to wet his cock and slowly stick it in. "Ughhhhhh fuckkkk." I scream, I've never had a cock in me before. Jay thrusts back and forth, slowly at first, but that's enough to put me off the edge. I stroke my cock fast and shots of cum shoot out onto the cubicle wall. "Fuck that's good." Jay says. He thrusts quicker and quicker and I moan with every push.

"Oh Jay, I've been dreaming this for a long time." I say with pain as he thrusts in me. "Haha, I could tell every since you've been looking at me like that." He replies, knowing all along that I've been checking him out. "Fuck I'm really close Chad." He swears. "I wanna eat your seed Jay" I moan back and he pulls out. I turn back around and kneel to his big 9 inch cock. I grab his cock and suck the tip, and stroke his cock fast. Jay leans back onto the wall as he moans loudly, and his seed shoots down my throat. I swallow every bit of his seed and pull off. I look at him and we walks out into the locker room. I finish my shower, and we both leave, very happy.


	3. One Shot: (3) Ben x Carlos

(Ben x Carlos)

* * *

King Ben, now the ruler of Auradon, sits alone in his office. Having finished his school years early, due to his king duties, he finds himself to be alone most of the day, planning new ideas for Auradon. After hours, Ben heads to his dorm room to sleep, ready for the next day. Usually, he and Mal have a nice candlelit dinner out on the balcony, looking above the school. However, he allowed Mal and Evie to return to the Isle, to help Dizzy bring more stuff back to her new home here in Auradon, the three girls aren't returning for another four days.  
Ben found the week without Mal to be a very quiet one, he would try to make plans with Jay and Carlos, but they were either busy or he himself would have plans. For a king, nothing can satisfy a mans needs, and Mal isn't around to help out. King Ben retired to his dorm room. He walked through the door, got undressed into his boxers, turned off the lights and went onto his bed. Ben, feeling horny, opened up his laptop, to view some videos that can help his needs. He clicked on the first video that popped up, it played as Ben reached into his boxers and started to stroke his flaccid 8 inch cock. The video continued to play as Ben's cock started to get harder and harder. Ben pulled down his boxers and let his hardened cock flop out onto his stomach.  
To help make the experience more realistic, Ben put his hand up to his mouth, and spit some saliva on his hand, he brought his hand back to his leaking cock and stroked the huge thing.

* * *

"Shit, again my printer is broken." Chad thinks to himself, sitting in his room. "Hmm, Jay won't let me use his again, I've made their key like 5,000 times.. maybe I can use Ben's? He'll be okay with it." Chad continues to think. He takes his work and leaves his room in his suit attire. Chad walks down the halls of the quiet school, heading to Ben's room, not knowing what he's walking into. Chad reaches the room of his king and old friend. He pulls down the door handle which is locked. Luckily, for Chad, he made another copy of Ben's key. As Chad goes to turn the lock, he hears a loud moan from inside. A female moan.  
"Mal's not back for another four days." Chad whispers to himself. Chad's face changes to a smirk as he has realized what Ben is doing. Chad barges into Ben's room. From the light of the hallway, Chad can see Ben in full view, naked and spread on his bed, stroking his monster cock.

"Chad what the fuck." Ben shouts in anger, as moans are heard in the background.

"I'm sorry." Chad laughs. "I came to use your printer." He finishes, still laughing.

"Well get the fuck out of here, you're not using my printer." Ben says, putting on his boxers, still flustered that his friend had caught him doing some business.

"No dude. I'm gonna use your printer okay." Chad replies back, more confident. "And then after that, I'll tell the whole school what you do on your nights alone." Chad grins.

"I need a fucking walk." Ben angrily walks out of the room, chucking on a silk gown. Ben walks dominantly throughout the halls. He needs to calm down, but he can't go back to his room if Chad is there. "Fucking Chad." Ben murmurs to himself.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

"I need to calm down." I think, still fuming with anger. "Maybe Jay and Carlos are still awake, would be nice to just relax with them." I say, I start to head towards Jay's room. While walking, I reach a corner and stop. Someones coming. I sneak close to the edge to see who it is.

"Uh hi I'm Ben, I'm a porn watcher." The man says and snickers. "Ugh.. Chad." I groan. I wait a bit for Chad to pass, and then continue to move. I would rather not have Chad pick on me for watching porn, and that I still have a rock hard cock. After a few minutes, I finally reach Jay and Carlos's room. I knock and slowly enter the room. The room is dark, and hidden. I creak into the room and shut the door. I don't see or hear Carlos or Jay anywhere, maybe they're not here.

"Ben?" A voice questions, I jump at the sound. A lamp turns on, in the middle on the room and Carlos is sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but boxers and some pajama shorts.

"Ah, Carlos, you gave me a fright." I say as I wipe the slightly wet hair out of my eyes and chuckle. "Sorry for coming, but I just needed to relax." I finish.

"Yeah, I can see that." Carlos replies with an awkward tone as his eyes dart to the tip of my penis, poking out of my boxers. Carlos gets up from his bed and walks towards me.

"Oh, uh sorry about that." I say, embarrassed and try to cover my penis. Carlos, without a word, blocks my hand. I stop and look at him. His eyes lock with mine, and without moving, his other hand finds itself onto my cock. Carlos breaks from our sight, and glances down my body. His hand goes under my boxers and starts to stroke my cock.

"Carlos, isn't this weird? I'm with Mal, and where's Jay? He may see us." I stutter, as I want Carlos to stop, yet I want him to keep going. Carlos drops my boxers to the ground, and I slide my gown off me.

"Shh. Mal won't ever know, and Jay's with Lonnie, he's not coming until morning." Carlos says, looking up into my eyes.

My cock starts to drip with pre-cum, and Carlos's thumb rubs over the tip and back down my shaft. I shiver with pleasure and close my eyes. I let the stroking to continue, and I look up at the wooden roof. I was soon unaware that a pair of wet lips would touch my cock. I jump and look down, as Carlos sucks my tip.

"Oh fuck Carlos." I moan. Carlos licks my sides and continues to work on my dick. I feel more pre-cum drip out of my tip, and Carlos licks it up. Carlos goes down further on my cock, and I rest upon his sofa, enjoying the pleasure. Carlos takes his lips off and allows his saliva to flow onto my cock. He uses his saliva to stroke my cock hard and fast.

"Ben.." Carlos says. "I want your 10 inch cock to fuck me." He says, I look down and see his cute puppy face, waiting to get pounded by my massive cock. I laugh at his request, and as king, want to allow it to happen. I pull him up so he is eye level with me, I see his eyes glisten with the shine from the windows, he looks to perfect. I place my forefinger and thumb on his chin, and bring him close. Our lips touch and we kiss. Carlos slipped his tongue into my mouth, trying to dominate me, but I win in the end.  
I pull off his lips and push him towards the bed, he falls down with his arse held up high. I slide the shorts off Carlos and they fall to the foot of the bed. I feel his butt, covered in the thin layered underwear fabric and play with it. I hear Carlos moan, as I feel his pink hole through the fabric. Using my nail, I ripped a hole in the underwear, and ripped the briefs in two, leaving a big hole where his exposed hole shivered at the air. Without thinking, I dove into his arsehole. My tongue went in and out of Carlos's hole, and Carlos was enjoying it as his moans got louder and louder with every touch.  
"Carlos, are you tight?" I ask, wanting to finger him first. "No it's fine, Jay's done it to me before." Carlos puffs.  
In knowing that, I lubed up my upright cock, and aimed it at his pink hole. With one powerful push, I stuck my whole monster in his tiny hole.  
"AH FUCK!" Carlos shouts at the pain. "No wonder you're Beast's son." He moans.  
I allow Carlos to get comfortable and pull back out. I push back in with force and fuck his brains out. Carlos moans co inside with my pushes and we go in sync. I flip Carlos over because I want to see him wince with pain. Carlos's face shows pain yet his eyes show that he's enjoying it.  
"Yeah you like that you fucking dog?" I growl while I pound him hard.  
"Oh fuck yes you King." He moans back. I, feeling the lust, roar like a beast and fuck him even faster. Carlos moans loudly and I'm pretty sure the whole school can hear us but I don't fucking care. I can feel the cum about to flow out of my tip.  
"Ugh fuck Ben I'm gonna cum." Carlos moans. I pull out and let Carlos's seed flow out onto my penis. I breathe heavily as I see spurts of cum fall onto my cock. Carlos finishes, and his head falls off the edge of the bed. I walk over towards his head and shove my cum covered cock down his throat. Carlos takes it down like a man, and when he's fully devoured me, I release my load into him. I huff and puff at the cum going into Carlos's mouth, and I can hear that he is enjoying it very much. I release my cock from his mouth and he saps up every last drop of cum.

"Fuck thanks for that Ben." He says, looking up at me and kissing my balls.

"No worries." I reply back. "You fucking dog." I continue. I reach for my gown, and head to leave. Now that was a night to remember.


	4. One Shot: (4) Beast x Chad x Ben

(Beast x Chad x Ben)

* * *

It was Ben's 18th birthday.  
Ben had to spend his birthday at school, however, being the prince and a well liked guy, the teachers didn't care to teach him and he had the day doing nothing. Ben went to visit his friends Jay and Carlos, his best fashion designer Evie, and his ex girlfriend, Mal. You see, after Maleficent's attempt at taking over Auradon, Ben saw Mal in a different view, and started to lose interest. He eventually broke off the relationship, yet they both remain good friends. Ben could never explain why he didn't like Mal anymore, all he noticed was how hot all the guys were in the locker room after Tourney practice. He's been assuming that he may be gay, but he's never tried it before.  
"I should find Chad again, I haven't seen him all week.. He's gay enough to talk to.." Ben says to himself and heads off to find Chad. During lunch, Ben looked everywhere and Chad hasn't appeared. He looked in his room, in the library, on the field and in the courtyard. Chad was nowhere to be found. Ben brings out his phone to call someone who may know where Chad is.

"Hello?" The voice answers.

"Oh hey, listen, I'm trying to look for Chad, do you know where he is?" Ben replies back.

"No sorry, he hasn't been here for the past few days." The voice replies back then immediately hangs up. "She always was a bitch." Ben thinks.

* * *

 **Ben's POV:**

It's 8:00 pm. All my friends are busy on my birthday, can you believe that? Ugh what can I do. And I still need to find Chad. I sit on my bed, in my parents castle, thinking of what to do with my night. I'm 18, I can do whatever really. But what? Suddenly, a voice calls me downstairs into the main area. "Son, come down here."

"Coming dad." I shout back. I go out of my room and close the door, I walk down the staircase and my father is waiting for me in the foyer. "Yes dad?"

"Happy birthday!" Beast says as he reaches for a hug. I hug in return. It's nice that I have a father to look up to every now and then, especially with problems like these.  
"Now," Beast begins. "I'm sorry that your mother couldn't be here, she sends her wishes. But, I think I got the perfect gift." He says.  
"Really?" I laugh. "It better be good." I reply.  
"Oh trust me, I use the Fairy Godmothers wand to look inside your brain and find your deepest wish, and then brought that to you." Beast explains. I take in his reasoning, and realize the worst. My mind has been on Chad the whole week. "Oh no." I freak."  
"It's in your room son." Beast says. I turn around and bolt up the staircase. I run to my room, and see that the door is slightly ajar. I cautiously push the door open, and my room is dimly lit. I creep in and see a figure on the bed. A bulky figure, laying on my bed with candles around the room. I close the door and walk towards the dim figure.

"Happy birthday." The person says, and moves up off the bed, for a second, the light from the window illuminates their face, and my body shrinks.

"Chad!?" I say in shock, as he walks up to me closely, our faces an inch apart. Chad stops there and I look around him, he's just dressed in some tight black briefs. He looks at me and smiles, then he pulls me in close and whispers; "Happy birthday you hunk of a prince." I shudder and he nibbles my earlobe. Am I actually enjoying this? Maybe I am gay? And my dad found out and sent me Chad as a sex slave? I feel my erection start to grow to it's 10 inches. Chad still nibbling at my ear, reaches for my clothed cock and starts to stroke it. He releases off my ear and unbuttons my shirt, I help him out quickly because I am filled with horny hormones. My shirt comes off and Chad marvels at my bare chest. We both start to explore each other, my hands reach around to his back, and I push down farther until my hands hold his butt cheeks. I squeeze hard and Chad softly moans. Chad unbuttons my pants, so all that is left is our clothed cocks rubbing against one another. Chad begins to kneel and suck my cock through by boxers. Pre-cum starts to drip out of my tip and make my boxers damp with cum. Chad licks up what he can, and then goes for the main course.

Chad rips my boxers off my 10 inch cock, and devours my dick. Chad, in minutes has deepthroated my dick and is a pro. I look down at Chad licking my balls, and I mess with his hair and force him back on my cock.  
"Oh this is the best!" I moan, and Chad snickers while sucking. "Yeah, take that huge thing." I growl at Chad.  
Chad pulls off immediately, "Oh don't worry, you're not as big as your father." Chad says and gets back on my cock.  
"Ugh thank you dad!" I shout, and a voice shouts back from behind. "No worries son."

I turn my head around and leave Chad to do his thing. Beast is standing there with his hard rock dick, ready for some fun. I look at my fathers beautiful body, I never noticed how hot he was. Beast walks next to me, and I see the huge monster my dad has. A 14 inch hard rock, that's almost double the width of mine. I look up and down at my beautiful father, and he turns to Chad. "Chad, take this for a minute." Then, Chad gets off mine and takes on dads huge monster.  
"You see son, after I saw that you wanted Chad. I 'borrowed' him for the week and injected him with many horny hormones. That's why he's so eager. " Beast explains with breaks for his moans.  
"And you've been fucking him all week!" I shout, with a face of disgust. "Without me?" I quickly say. I look up to my dad and I reach in for a kiss. We make out for a bit, while Chad goes from one cock to the other. Man, dad is so hot and a good kisser. Fuck I love him. Beast pulls off me.  
"What d'you say son, wanna try this like Chad." Beast says. I kneel almost immediately and try to take in his cock. This is my first cock and it's my own fathers. This is the best. I try to take in most of dad's dick but it's too big. Chad seems to have downsized and gone onto my cock but it feels amazing. I reach over to Beast's hairy balls and start to play with them, I stroke the huge thing and suck his balls one by one. I get back on the cock and Chad helps me deepthroat it. I can't believe I can take 14 inches of my dad's cock. I'm starting to devour his cock like a pro but then it happens. Beast grabs my hair an forcefully shoves me down to the base of his dick.  
"Careful son, it's gonna be a lot." My father warns me as he shoots loads after loads of cum down my throat. It tastes amazing, and I suck every drop of it. That has made me reach my climax and I shoot my load into Chad's mouth and he gags, Chad pulls off and gets the rest of my on his face.

Chad wipes off the cum and licks it off his hand. "Beast, how about a three way fuck?" Chad asks. Beast has a grin on his face and picks me up. Chad gets on the bed and I go towards him. I get my hard cock and stick it in his arse and start to fuck him. We fuck for a bit until another surprise happened. I was not expecting dad to stick his huge cock in me so quickly.

"FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK!" I shout and cry with pain. This is my first cock in my arse and it feels so fucking amazing. The three of us get into a pattern and fuck each other at the same time. We go in sync with one another and I'm feeling pleasure and not pain. I decide to pull out of Chad and let Beast still fuck me. I fall on the bed and make out with Chad, our sloppy kisses make me more turned on, how can that even be?  
Chad stands up and moves behind Beast, he turns around with me still riding his cock and I start to take in Chad's cock. I have now become the sex slave and I don't care. Chad pulls out and releases his load on my face. Beast slows down and pulls out and releases his load on my face as well. I sap up what I can, and let Chad do the rest. Chad licks up around my face and kisses me with a mouth full of cum. We kiss passionately and Beast starts to walk off.  
"C'mon boys, we better shower before anyone catches us."  
Chad and I get up and we all walk to the showers, maybe for another great time.


	5. One Shot: (5) Beast x Carlos

(Beast x Carlos)

* * *

 **AN: Hey! Sorry for the late upload, was really busy the last week and couldn't write the one shot in time. Don't worry, I'll be uploading the regular one and this one so be prepared. Thanks yooo - HotnStormy09**

* * *

 **Carlos's POV:**

I hate Remedial Goodness 101. It's so boring. I just wanna be a villain and roam the streets with my friends. Today, the Fairy Godmother is preparing us for our two hour exam on smiling. Great. First we live here, which isn't bad but now we have to smile. What I want to do now is to just go to my room, chuck on a bit of porn and jack off with my bro Jay.

"Carlos?" The Fairy Godmother asks. I look up, confused coming out of my train of thought. "Do you know how to smile in a school photograph?" She asks politely.  
"Uhhhhh... without teeth?" I question back, clearly just guessing for the right answer.  
"I'm afraid that's wrong, you should smile with teeth, so people can see a perfect, loving smile." Fairy Godmother corrects Carlos, and walks off to the others.

The bell rings for the end of school about 20 minutes later, and Mal, Evie and Jay head off. I start to follow but the Fairy Godmother shouts my name.  
"Carlos, please I need to talk to you."  
I turn with a disgusted look on my face, not really wanting to hear what she has to say. The Fairy Godmother walks up to me, concerned.  
"Carlos, I want to talk to you about your grades." She gestures me to follow her towards her desk, where all my work is spread out. "It seems that over the month, your grades have lowered and you are at the risk of failing." She explains.  
"Look, I'm sorry Godmother, but I just find Remedial Goodness 101 to be a boring class." I defend myself.  
"I understand that, but even if you don't like it, you will have to work hard in it." She exclaims. "I'm going to have to send you to King Ben, maybe he can sort things out."  
I roll my eyes and walk away, great, now I have to talk to the king.

* * *

 **Carlos's POV:**

I go to my dorm first, not wanting to see Ben at all. But something compels me to go to him. I risk failing the class and I don't want to do that. I head towards the kings mansion, home of Belle, Beast and Ben. I figure since it's after school hours, Ben will be at home rather than in his office. I walk up to the double doors with amazing gold trims and knock hard on the firm door. The door creaks open and I cautiously enter into the grand foyer of the castle. I gaze around the room in awe, somehow forgetting why I was there. Beast is at the top of the stairs and calls my attention.  
"Carlos, my dear boy." He says, his voice echoing throughout the high walled room. Beast walks down the staircase very formerly.  
"Oh, hello Sir. I'm here to speak to Ben, Fairy Godmother said that I should talk to him." I say to the kings father.  
"Oh is everything alright?" The king asks back, sounding worried.  
"Yeah, it's just about classes and stuff. Don't worry, sir." I reassure him.  
"Oh well, I'm sorry but he and his mother are out on a retreat for the week. You won't be able to see him for a while." He explains, my face goes from confused to sad. "Come, follow me to my office, we'll talk more there." The king says and walks back up the stairs. I follow after him but he's not waiting for me. Very quickly, I turn a corner and King Beast isn't there. I walk around the halls trying to find him. "Where did he go?" I think to myself. I search the house for a good 10 minutes, wandering where the king went. This isn't what I want to be doing right now. I walk back down the stairs towards the main foyer. I look around to see any opening doors. One creaks open while I look past it. The door leads to the living room, as I remember when I visited here last. The light peers through the open door, illuminating a pathway into the room.

I cautiously walk into the darkened room, and I see something. In the centre of the room, stands a tall man facing towards me. I walk to the light switch and flick it on. The silhouette disappears from the room, and I jump. I just saw something that disappeared before me. As scared as I am, I walk backwards out to the door. "Get me the hell out of here!" I freak. I walk back and bump into something. A large thing. A furry thing.  
I turn slowly around, waiting my death. I'm so scared, I don't want to look. Suddenly a voice shouts; "You've been a very bad boy Carlos." I open my eyes and see the man. King Beast stands before me. Naked. Buff, showing every ounce of muscle. I look around his broad, hairy chest and my eyes peer down to his monster. His 11 inch flaccid cock.  
"Sir, what are you doing!?" I yell, very worried for my life. Beast looks at me, directly in the eye.  
"You've been a very bad boy! And I'm going to teach you a lesson!" He says, in a deep tone.  
Beast, without another second, reaches for my shoulders and grabs my jacket and rips it in half. Beast is so strong, he ripped my jacket, shirt and pants off with one swipe. Now I stand partially naked, a thin layer protecting my small cock from his. Beast reaches back up to my shoulder and forces me on my knees. I can't believe I'm about to take in an 11 inch rod. I grab the cock with my hands and it tenses up, in seconds the 11 inches go to 14 inches. I open my mouth wide and take in the tip. Beast moans with pleasure and pushes me down a few more inches. I seem to take in more than I thought.  
I try to take more in but his cock is too long for me. I pull off, gasping for air.

"Great, now that you've done that. Lets get to the main thing." Beast says with a grin and pulls my boxers off. My 6 inch semi-hard cock bounces. Beast looks down at mine and compares it to his. He's looking at the size difference I can tell. Beast shrugs the thought off and goes to a nearby draw. He pulls out an XXXL condom and puts it on his wet dick. Even with that size, the condom is still too small for him. He picks me up and lays me on the couch. He forces my legs to go up so my hole is exposed. I have never had a dick in me so I'm expecting a lot of pain. Beast sticks in fully, all 14 inches in me. I scream my heart out as the pain rushes to my brain.  
Beast pulls back out and slams back in. He continues to slam back into me and I scream with every push. I moan and scream loudly, wanting him to stop but he keeps going. I hear a loud snap and something hits my open arse.  
"Ah fuck the condom broke." He says and continues going. Wouldn't he want to use another one!?  
Beast flips me over and goes doggy style, I'm pretty sure my arsehole is ripping apart at how big his cock is. Beast seems to slow down to catch his breath.  
"Oh fuck I'm really close. Carlos you're going to eat my cum!" He says to me and slaps my arse. I push back on him, not wanting his cum in my mouth. King Beast moans and he releases his load, not controlling it. I feel shot after shot enter me through my hole and into my body. It feels so warm. Beast pulls off straight away and I can feel the cum move outside of my hole.  
King Beast rips off his condom and chucks it on my face. He bends to my cock and sucks it hard. It wasn't long after him playing with my balls and sucking me hard for me to cum right into his mouth. Beast sucks every last drop out of me and pulls off. He leaves me to lay on the couch, naked and bare, and he leaves. Before he leaves I hear him shout.  
"Make sure to fucking learn something next time Carlos."  
I feel violated.


End file.
